Yuki Hatano
Yuki Hatano (幡多野 雪 Hatano Yuki) is a character from Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. She is known as the Ultimate Extreme Snowboarder. She is one of twenty-four students chosen for the Killing School Tour. About Yuki Hatano lives for the snow. She has traveled around the world with her family, finding the best mountains to snowboard off of. In the sixth grade, she set the world record for most 360-degree pivots in a single snowboard jump, though she broke one of her legs in the process. Even with a broken leg, she wanted to do nothing but snowboard, and she even won the 2009 Teen's Snowboarding contest by a landslide. Her skin is also highly resistant to cold, and as such, she is prone to hot flashes in even lukewarm areas. As such, she either needs to be somewhere with a strong air conditioner, or outright take her clothes off - something she tries her best to avoid doing, though a few of her friends have seen far more than what they were supposed to. Appearance Yuki is generally seen wearing a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants, at least when she's not snowboarding. She has let her white hair grow out very long, as she usually keeps it tied up under a snowboarding hat and hasn't felt the need to cut it in a long time. When snowboarding, she wears a black jacket with thick black trousers, and keeps her head and hair protected with a black beanie. In warmer temperature, Yuki is forced to wear very little, not usually amounting to much more than a thin gray shirt exposing her midriff and a pair of white short shorts. Another thing of note about Yuki is that she rarely - if ever - wears underwear, simply because of her inability to handle warm temperatures. She's learned how to sit in positions which don't expose anything, though. Personality Yuki is a competitive spirit at heart, and takes her passion very seriously. While she used to get lots of snowboarding challenges from big-talking amateurs and trained professionals alike, her incredible snowboarding feats have made people think twice about asking her for a challenge. Despite being a snowboarding prodigy, she still accepts challenges for other types of competitions, just to satisfy her competitive heart. However, she's not that great at much else and generally finds herself frustrated when unable to win anything else. She still tries her best to make friends and have fun, though her competitive attitude can intimidate quieter people. This is all different when she is tired, however, where she become irritable but too exhausted to do anything about it Relationships *Guadalupe Garcia - Yuki and Guadalupe appear to be good friends with each other, and they continually boast about their own accomplishments. Yuki likes to rub her world record in Guadalupe's face, which is something she cannot brag about back. Despite their arguments, it's clear the two care about each other quite a bit, as Guadalupe runs Yuki back to the train when it seems she's about to pass out due to the heat. *Kanon Amari - Yuki intimidates Kanon with her overly competitive nature, though she seems to hold Yuki in a higher regard than Kaemon or Hideki. They haven't interacted much otherwise. *Lorenzo Ricci - Lorenzo's faux ladies' man attitude irritates Yuki, especially since he tries it on her when she's tired. It's probable that Lorenzo's flirting with her is strictly superficial, since he doesn't care too much about relationships. Polls What would you want for Yuki's fate? (Outcome of poll will not determine Yuki's fate) Survivor Killer Victim Execution (NOTE: This execution is only hypothetical, and it is still uncomfirmed whether it will actually appear.) Name: White Hell Yuki is standing atop a huge mountaintop, when a large crane claw picks her up and places her on top of her snowboard. She begins to snowboard down the mountain, but then it begins to shake. Yuki turns around and her eyes widen as an avalanche follows behind her. She nods, and begins to go faster as the looming avalanche grows and grows. The mountain then gets steeper as Yuki falls into the snow, and gasps as the avalanche swallows her, tossing her body back and forth, growing and growing as the avalanche reaches the bottom of the mountain, with a pile of pink snow on the ground. Yuki's snowboard, dripping pink, lands upright in the snow. Trivia *Her first name kanji, 雪 yuki, means "snow" and her last name, 幡多野 hatano, means "many field." *Yuki is one of two characters in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies to have a world record, the other being Kaemon Nakama. Referennces Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Sports-based Talents Category:Talent: Snowboarder